Proto-Saber JB
The Proto-Saber JB is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on July 20, 1995. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as J's first machine. It was replaced by the Proto-Saber Evolution in the series. Jun Sagami also has her own Proto-Saber in [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]]. General info The Proto-Saber is essentially a Super Avante with additional fenders, enlarge side cowls and rear spoiler similar to the design of the Super-1 Saber series. It features red headlamps, silver canopy, red flame-like body decals. The 'JB' on the front nose, '01' on the rear end of the front fenders, and 'Proto-Saber JB' on the spoiler are also decals. and is mainly molded in a dull metallic blue. It is equipped with red, small diameter 3-spoke wheels paired with high profile slick tires. The chassis A plate, and curve-type side-guard are molded in green and blue respectively. The Special Kit (Bundled with the bodyshell of Spin-Axe) includes the chassis and battery clip molded in reinforced fiberglass-mixed ABS plastic. Only the Special Kit comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In the series, the Proto-Saber JB was a Mini 4WD car created by Dr. Ogami, designed to surpass Dr. Tsuchiya's own creations. The front roller angle, gear ratio and various body parts can be adjusted via J's own remote-control brace. The adjustable body parts allows the Proto-Saber to do air brakes, but also allows it to fire concentrated burst of air to blow any Mini 4WD cars away. During the Tokichi Cup, J renounced his battle racing ways and destroyed the remote-control brace on his own after he recovered his Proto-Saber from the sea in which he was almost drowned. The Proto-Saber no longer worked as J had stripped off its battle race components, but was later restored as a normal race car with parts from Go and his co. It was later revealed in the series that Ogami created not one, but multiple Proto-Sabers. It is unknown what happened to J's Proto-Saber after it was replaced by the Proto-Saber Evolution. In Return Racers!, Jun was seen using her own Proto-Saber to race against Tsubasa's Wing Magnum. Jun's Proto-Saber has the 'JUN' on the rear spoiler. Technical info Length: 132 mm Width: 90 mm Height: 44 mm Chassis: Super-1 Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1, 4:1 Gallery Boxarts ProtoSaberJBBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Proto-Saber JB. ProtoSaberJBSpecialKitBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Special Kit. See also * Super Avante * Proto-Saber Evolution * Proto-Saber Evolution Stage-3 External links Tamiya Japan * Proto-Saber JB on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Proto-Saber JB Special Kit on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Proto-Saber JB on Tamiya America official website * Proto-Saber JB Special Kit on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars